


The Invisible Promised Land

by Cetraa



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cetraa/pseuds/Cetraa
Summary: Takes place after the ending of FF7R. A story about what would happen if Cloud saved Aerith in that 7 seconds, and their journey to find more Cetra in the promised land.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 15





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, i've been a huge fan of reading them since i was a kid... but FF7R sparked something that compelled me to write my own. Be gentle @_@ I try really hard to keep the characters as true to who they are as possible, but I am absolutely not a writer. Sorry for mistakes, i don't have anyone currently editing or proofreading - I just get excited to write something and let it happen. With that said, enjoy!!

There she was kneeling at the underbelly of the Forgotten city. If you could climb down the busted rocks without somehow falling, you would reach the stairs towards a platform. Directly beneath the heart of the city, or what used to be a city. Cold and lifeless. Blue grey concrete and tiny beams of light seeping through the surface. A place not easily traveled to, with the journey from Midgar being days. Dust filtering and dancing around even the tiniest of movements. Nothing but rubble and rocks.

This place was never bothered, never stepped on by the shoes of people to busy to see what their feet dragged across. Years and years of being dormant left the place still - and so was she with hands clasped in a prayer. Her pink ribbon looked a faded purple instead of its usual soft rose in the sun. Sun couldn’t reach here, only the tiny cracks in the surface allowed for a guide, a way to reach this place. The summon of Holy. Aeriths vision, alongside the planets cries urged her to make this sacrifice, and yet her mind was plagued with flashbacks the moment she needed to concentrate.

“Think about what you’re going to do after we save Sector 7!” Amber eyes looking at her, worried. That day in the sewers before Tifa lost everything. She barely knew her then, but she cared enough to attempt to console her fears. Aerith was extremely empathetic to her, knowing she meant so much to Cloud. She gave her hope even though she knew the outcome - back when the plate was going to crash down and destroy everything people had built. She saw Tifa visibly relax at her words, at the idea of a shopping date with her - though they were a lie. Memories and moments kept flashing in, Aerith's shoulders were visibly shaking from these painful images. 

Aerith inhaled sharply. “Okay, focus.”

She adjusted her posture and clasped her hands together tightly. She had a planet to save. She didn’t travel all this way and almost sprain her ankle three times for nothing. A wave of guilt at the pit of her stomach when she thought about the way she had left. Nothing but a small note, signed - “With love, Aerith.”

Whispers suddenly flew in, as if to distract her from her fate. Circling around her. Furiously swimming in every direction. Creating a dark miasma that made her throat burn. Her hands rising to her throat to soothe the pain. They seemed to cling to her in every major life decision, ever since that day in the church.

“ _Arbitors of fate_ ” Reds voice echoed in her mind.

This was her fate surely, why would they interrupt this? Aerith was a Cetra, the last of the ancients. Her mind was never just hers. All of her feelings and thoughts altered, amplified and twisted. Coated with the Cetra before her. The flowers, river, spirits, and planet all speaking to her was a gift. She was special. What a beautiful power to possess. However the coin had two sides, and the darkness was stronger. The constant reminder of the evil that would take her dear planet. She was prepared for this fate, this tragic end… and yet, she remained pleasant and optimistic. Every soul she encountered would remember her for that, and not all of her doubts. The doubts that were buried deep down, only Elmyra knew how much she resented what she was. How she longed to have just been simply … _human_.

She pictured just briefly, the happy life she would’ve lived tending to flowers with a family. Caring for Elmyra in old age, and caring for all of Sector 5. Being a mom. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. That was a life she didn’t get to have. She blinked furiously, adjusting her posture once again. The whispers swimming around her even faster.

“ **AERITH!** ” A voice shouted some distance away, with rocks rumbling to accompany the voice coming closer and closer. It was impossible to see, but it sounded as if it were behind her. Turning and narrowing her eyes to see through the dark veil of whispers, she vaguely saw the familiar points of blonde hair.

“C-Cloud?!” Her arms reached out to empty space. How did he find her? Aerith stood up quickly. Determined to get a clearer view. Cloud was running up the uneven pathway as best he could, until a surge stopped him. Knees hitting the concrete hard.

“ _7 seconds, before the end. You can still make it. The future is up to you, Cloud._ ” Sephiroth coaxed him.

Cloud was stunned, paralyzed with the vision Sephiroth invaded his brain with. It wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last time, but this was the most important thing he had ever shown Cloud. Real or not, it felt real enough he believed it to be true. Aerith was sacrificing herself for nothing.

When he first met Aerith, he saw bits and pieces of this fate. It wasn’t until Sephiroth showed him that fateful day. Cold steel through her stomach, right in front of his eyes, how Cloud let her die. Paralyzed with disbelief. Ridden with guilt for the years following… living a hollow and empty life without her. If this were real, if this was the path that was shaped. He would do anything he could to stop it. Even if it were for Sephiroth’s benefit. It didn’t matter. He would defeat him again, and he would do it with Aerith alive. They had only known each other for a little over a month now, but grew extremely close. A connection Cloud had never had before. Aerith brought colour to his life, and after saving her from Shinra's grasp, Hojo’s more specifically - he noticed how a piece of him felt at peace. It was difficult for him when she wasn’t around. That was worth fighting for.

Sephiroth's voice echoed throughout Clouds mind. " _7 seconds._ ”

“No!” Cloud fought back for consciousness. Focusing on the swarm of whispers with the girl inside. The whispers flew to cloud suddenly, swarming him and bringing him to Aerith.

Helping? What were these mysterious cloaked entities… it was hard to know who’s side they were on. With vision finally Aerith watched the swarm take Cloud and quickly approach her. She gasped loudly and shielded her face. The whispers released him, placing him beside her. The two of them remained side by side for a moment, taking in the situation. Green eyes met mako filled blues. The whispers stopped and moved at an eerily slow pace, as if time had stopped completely. Two people on this platform underneath a city, barely lit by the moon above, Staring at one another in the ether. Aerith broke the silence.

“Cloud, you can’t be here! I have to -“ but her words were cut short.

“No, we're getting out of here - now.” He demanded as he picked her up. Ignoring her pleading eyes.

She protested and squirmed against his grip as Cloud jumped down the broken pathway effortlessly. He wasn’t budging.

“ **CLOUD!** You can’t! I have to save everyone from the meteor, and I’m the only one that can do it Cloud **STOP!** ” She cried and squirmed harder, but Clouds grasp was certain and strong.

“We don’t have time to talk about this right now.” He answered curtly. Still concentrating on carrying them above to the surface, he was careful with his next words. Pausing for a second.

“There has to be another way Aerith - I won’t watch you die.” Every word a vow, a promise. Aerith’s eyes widened and she stopped fighting his grip. The whispers scattered and flew rapidly outward, disappearing entirely. Fate clearly altered. ~

The place she was kneeling at was fading away from her view as they whipped past broken earth and uneven surfaces. There was so much to process with those words. She was motionless. Nothing made sense. How could Cloud know her fate, too?

Faster than Aerith had made it down, Cloud had already brought them to the surface again. It was foggy and grey blue everywhere they looked. An abandoned city with nothing but old buildings barely holding together, and the two travelling through it. Exhausted from her journey to the Forgotten city, and overwhelmed by the information she just learned… Aerith stopped fighting and let her eyes close. Her body was weak. Climbing, using every stabilizer muscle to not fall, lifting herself up and over rubble to summon holy wasn’t easy on her. The cold chill of the wind she barely noticed as she went into her slumber.

Cloud, noticing Aerith's closed eyes, and rhythmic breathing relaxed as well. He carried her towards the Sleeping Forest. He could make a small fire and rest for the night, he thought to himself. The others were waiting for Cloud to return. Everyone had offered to help but he was set on going alone. He made sure not to wake her as he crept through the city, headed straight for the trees on the horizon line.


	2. 2

A first slammed down on the wooden table within the hut. The hut itself buried deep within the Sleeping forest. Marle had told the AVALACHE group before they left that one of her tenants mentioned it. She had no idea if it really existed, but it was the only option the group had if they were going to try to help Cloud and Aerith. Lucky for them they did actually find it, after some serious searching.

“Where the hell is he? How long can it really take?!” Barret spoke out to the world, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. His drink spurting up from the mug at his sudden blow. He knew the journey was long, but everyone had been waiting in the Sleeping Forest hut for about 3 days. They didn’t bring enough food for much longer, so if Cloud didn’t make it back today…

“I swear, if I gotta wait in this hut a minute longer I’m gonna blow some innocent tree fairies head off!” Scowling he rested his head on his left hand, staring through the dirty cracked window. Pouting. Hoping any minute the blonde spikes would appear with the flower girl. Truthfully he missed Marlene. He knew she would be safe with Elmyra at their pretty home - but being away from his little girl was always a battle. It always made him more grumpy.

“I know you miss Marlene, we’re going to be back soon… I.. hope.” The doubt in Tifa’s voice was obvious as she stared down at her hands.

Tifa gave everything away in her voice. Struggling for years to speak her true feelings. She could fight like hell, but when it came to her emotions - she fell short. Masking them with small talk and subject changes. If she could remain neutral always, that was easiest for everyone. At least that’s how she seemed to view it. She was finishing up lunch for Red, herself, and Barrett. Some sort of stew with ingredients that Marle supplied them before they left. It wasn’t great, but it was food. The boys sure as hell wouldn’t complain to Tifa. If they weren’t going to die from boredom of waiting, that would certainly do them in. The entire gang had been relentlessly working on rebuilding Sector 7 since the plate had dropped.

Sector 5 had many residents come and help out. It had been about 2 and a half weeks since the devastation, and things didn’t get any easier. Days in and days out of trying to work together and configure the broken puzzle pieces of their beloved home. Which had already been built from nothing. They all knew that Sephiroth would return, but they couldn’t just sit around and wait for him. So decidedly everyone pitched in to help, everyone except Cloud and Aerith.

When Cloud said he was leaving to find Aerith they all practically jumped at the chance to see something other than a broken city. Not knowing what they were signing up for, they practically gave Cloud no option to say no. He refused them coming with him but they just wouldn't budge, he let them as long as they promised to stay at the hut.

Aerith had left with nothing but a note in her room stating that she was “Going to the place that has been forgotten.” About 4 days ago. She had signed her name “ _With love, Aerith_.” The cryptic note concerned Elmyra as she immediately called Cloud with her worry. This started their long journey outside of Midgar. 

Aerith woke up to the smell of fire. Jumping up quickly and almost stumbling over, her eyes fixed on Cloud. He was across from her looking as surprised as she was.

Cloud planned to make it back to the hut that night, but truthfully he was exhausted as well. First thing tomorrow morning they would join the others.

It must be the same night, no way she slept that long… Anywhere from 1 to 3am Aerith figured.

The fire between them cracking as Aerith’s breathing slowed down. They were in a forest tucked away from the cold wind with the density of trees, and she was thankful. She had only worn her usual small jacket with her pink dress and combat boots. A pulsing pain near her head made her reach up and press her temples.

“What is it?” Clouds voice was low. His brow furrowed in concern. He looked tired, worn from worry.

“It’s… nothing, must’ve bumped my head on the way down there!” She was as cheerful as ever despite the current conditions.

“Wait! Cloud, …how did you… I don’t…?” she was stumbling over her words, reaching out figuring out how to ask several questions at once. Brows furrowed. Cloud saw her struggle and sat back down on the dry piece of wood alongside the fire. Sighing. The forest was dark and eerie beyond the glow of the fire. He fixed his gaze on the fire he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’ve been having these visions. I don’t know who is showing them to me.“ He breathed unevenly.

“Sometimes I know it’s Sephiroth, and other times it’s…” He trailed off trying to figure out where to start himself.

Aerith walked over to him, now sitting closely beside him on the dry piece of wood. Cloud barely noticed as he recollected his thoughts. She was never one for considering personal space. It was effortless for her to be close to people. She put her hand gently on his arm and his breath hitched at the contact. It had been days since he saw her, and her warmth was still as constant as he remembered. She was a touchy person, always hitting his arm or grabbing his hands.

“Hey, you can tell me about it tomorrow. It will be exhausting, I can’t imagine stopping the last Cetra from Saving the planet will be easy to explain.” She joked attempting to make the mood lighter. Failing though, as she noticed Cloud sigh again.

“You need sleep now Mister!” Her hand gently squeezing his arm to emphasize the words.

Aerith wondered how she could get back to the Forgotten city… still wanting to go through with her decision. Cloud turned to her, Aerith’s hand still lingered against his arm. His expression soft.

“You don’t understand, the visions. I know you have them. Tifa and the others, that day we fought destiny…we all saw the same things. They saw the meteor.“ Clouds eyes darted to the fire. Aerith finally let go of his arm, she looked confused at his words.

“…but I saw _your_ fate. The others didn’t see that part. “ he wasn’t looking at her and clearly struggling to share his invasive visions.

Aerith leaned forward trying to peer at him through his blonde spikes of hair.

“My, fate?” She asked like a curious child, getting closer to his face. The fire roared and blazed for a moment, catching both of their attention. Clouds mouth opened to speak, wanting to continue but Aerith’s hand shushed against his lips. He went to protest but instead accepted.

Moments with her seemed to be interrupted perpetually. There were always layers of wit and jokes. Coated in a sugary flirtatious tone. Only ever getting serious if absolutely necessary. It was something Cloud grew to admire about her, but right now it was frustrating.

“Lets sleep, tomorrow we can figure out what to do… together!” She assured him. A part of her wanting to believe that very badly. The vision she saw wasn’t just the meteor destroying the planet. It was her summoning holy with the white materia her mother gave her, and sacrificing herself for the planet… for everyone and everything she’d ever loved. Cloud knew this now, but it didn't change how she felt. Aerith had made up her mind, or so she thought. Fate was technically altered once again. She saw the whispers disappear like that day in Midgar. However this didn’t mean the planet wasn’t still in danger. They were gone now, but she still felt the edge of their presence. Her mind swimming with all this new information. What was she going to do?

The fire started dimming and Cloud replenished it with some small twigs and sticks he had collected earlier that were by his feet. The fire roared hot with its new found fuel.

“You can sleep here, I’ll stay up and keep watch.” Cloud motioned to the flat area beside them. She scunched her nose at the dirt beneath her.

“I’m fine! I slept earlier, some super strong guy let me sleep while he carried me away from my duties as an ancient!” She winked at him. His shoulders relaxed with her playful tone. They had still been sitting very close on this dry log.

“But you… I _know_ you're tired Cloud. I can keep watch, I’m stronger than I look.”

She made stressful situations look easy when anyone else would be visibly anxious. Its was if her mind was a wall of reassurance and flowery fields. She was stronger than she appeared. He knew that. The wind whistled through the trees around them, carrying leaves that danced around in the moonlight. They were protected here with the dense trees. 

“Yeah, I’m a light sleeper anyways, Soldier thing. So I’ll know if you try to leave again.” He said as he lowered himself down and leaned against the dry log, placing his sword in arms reach. His eyes closed for a moment, but he glanced at her one last time before letting sleep take him - worried she might disappear for good.

Aerith felt a pull at her heart, reeling from the situation she was in. She had left without formal goodbyes. Thinking it was the easiest route, and yet Cloud had travelled a long way to change this fate. The meteor vision didn’t tell her when, she just trusted the planets whispers and knew she didn’t have a lot of time. Not enough to wrap up and tie loose ends with her relationships.

Elmyra’s face showed in her mind and suddenly tears filled her eyes with no fight from her body. Careful to not let her breathing hitch, the crackle of the fire was enough to mask any uneven breathing. She focused on clouds face for a moment, noticing his usual lines between his brows were entirely gone. Every person looked peaceful as they slept, but he looked truly like a different person. Boundless, happy.

She wondered what Clouds life would have been like had he got the chance to be as human as the others. Both of them experimented on like lab rats by Shinra. Wiping her tear stained face she looked through the trees. The darkest of the night passing as she saw a glimmer of dawn. Slowly she lowered herself beside Cloud, and gently rested her head on his shoulder. He moved slightly so she could get more comfortable. She didn’t know if this was a conscious Cloud or not.

“Thankyou for saving me” she whispered, closing her eyes. Drifting to sleep once again by the warmth of his body. The pair both at ease, if only for a little while.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter ~

Birds relentlessly chirped back and forth all across the forest. It was significantly warmer than the previous day, almost summery even though it was September. This forest seemed like it was once tended to by ancients, had there been any left. There were tiny flowers, although visibly dying. They were still in a brighter place all together. Aerith felt a sense of peace wash over her as she walked back towards the campfire. Cloud would be waking soon.

Cloud exhaled with his breath hitching. Immediately sitting up he frantically scanned the area for a glimmer of that pink ribbon. “Tch, where did you go?” He said under his breath, as if the forest would answer. Gritting his teeth now, panic running through his body. This wasn’t the morning he was expecting, how didn’t he hear her leave? He must have been heavily dreaming or something. Not a dream he could remember with this abrupt awakening.

Suddenly a twig behind him snapped and he turned quickly towards the sound.

“Right here, silly.” Aerith’s smile reaching her eyes. She stood only inches from him. Sun barely peaking its way through the trees as it was starting to rise into the sky. It gave Aerith this peach aura. She was holding two small daisies in her hand. Clouds eyes softened, but his tone remained angry.

“You can’t just disappear like that, we don’t know this forest like we know Midgar. Anything could be out there.”

“I know! Isn’t it kind-of exciting?” Her tone being polar opposite of his, that was usually the case. Another sigh escaped Clouds lips.

Aerith’s mood swings threw him for a loop. A small blue butterfly fluttered in-between the two. Aerith’s grin spreading wildly. It was infectious. Cloud couldn’t remember the last time he had seen any sort of insect other than the monsters they were fighting. The butterfly flew deeper into the forest. She watched it fade into deep green shrubbery. Softly she started to speak

“So… what are we going to do to stop Sephiroth? If he showed us both this vision, and gave you an opportunity to save me… he must, _want_ this.” Her eyes fixated on Clouds.

Crossing his arms he paced around the forest floor. “Yeah. There’s an endgame for him here.” “If he wanted us to change this fate, that means he saw a future where he lost. “ Cloud stirred.

“ **THERE YOU ARE**!” Barret’s voice breaking the silence. Startling both Cloud and Aerith.

Barret was running towards them, excitement on his face. Aerith winced at the shrubs he was violently pushing out of the way.

“Barret!” Aerith exclaimed, tilting her head with a smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“Back at cha flower girl, glad Cloud managed to save ya from.. well, I don’t actually know!” He scratched his head. Throwing his arms up. Sweat beading on his face, how long had he been looking?

“Don’t worry about it.” Clouds demeanour changing to his usual stand-offish vibe. “We were about to head to the cabin.” He added, grabbing his sword and securing it to his back.

“Yeah, you guys need to hurry! Red said he found something that Aerith’s gonna want to see.”

“ _Mmm_?” A curious sound escaped from her lips, tilting her head and instinctively walking forward. Her mind running rampant with ideas.

“Let’s go then!” She clapped, leading the way. Stopping on her heel so fast she kicked up a bunch of dust when she realized she didn’t actually know the way.

“Er… Maybe Barret should lead.”

Barret led on, and as she went to follow she could’ve sworn she saw a smirk on Clouds face.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the messiest by far, I just had so many ideas at once. Sorry about that @_@ I promise it's all necessary for the direction of the story!

Tifa finished cleaning the hut and packed up most of everyones gear. She figured they’d be heading back to Midgar soon. Barret promised to return back with Cloud and Aerith. She never really grew up thinking she’d be the motherly type, and yet when she reflected on everything that’s happened - that role seemed prominent. Caring for others - Marlene, everyone in Sector 7. With the help of Marle she found herself at her most compassionate for others. Especially now. Her home had been destroyed, twice. She wasn’t going to let it happen a third time. A part of her ached to get back. Marle had injured her hand lifting some of the bigger chunks of debris a few weeks back, and she was already in her older years. A pang of anger swept through her. She sat down at the table to ground herself. Red was out too, so she was alone for now.

“ _I need to go alone, but I’ll be back. Take care of the others._ ” Clouds words rang in her head. Determination and caution in his expression, she visualized. Her stomach twisted. She wanted Aerith to be safe, she really grew to love Aerith, she was a wonderful friend. However seeing the urgency and care Cloud took every time she was in danger was hard for her to see. Cloud cared for her, that much was clear. Tifa scoffed, standing up and walking out of the hut. This is why I like keeping busy. She thought, feeling annoyed at herself. She glanced towards the sky and noticed the sun to be almost right in the centre. Noon.

“Please come back…” wind blew her raven hair wildly as she stood watching the forest.

Breaking some branches to sift through the dense forest, Aerith grabbed Barrets arm. Pulling him back with all the strength she had.

“Hey, careful! There aren’t many places like this leftover… be gentle please.” Barret lowered his arm and gave the patch of branches in front of him a small push. Aerith smiled big. “Thanks.” They had been walking for around an hour. Keeping good pace until Aerith heard something.

“Wait…” Aerith paused. Cloud raised his brow at her, always slightly too curious about her clairvoyance.

“Water?” She asked in a small voice, staring at the sky; and then back to Cloud. His eyes reflecting the colour of water she envisioned. He stared longingly, waiting for her to elaborate. She knew the general direction of the forgotten city from Midgar, and she knew she passed through a valley as well as this forest… but she never remembered seeing any body of water on the map. She closed her eyes, trying to really listen. Hoping the planet would guide her to this sound. Her trance once again interrupted by a rustling of leaves, coming closer and closer. Barret and Cloud quickly changing to a battle stance, eyes searching the forest around them.

“What the hell?” Barret said openly. He was half expecting a giant tree fairy to come jumping out of the bushes.

The rustling was suddenly loud, and a bright red orangey dog known as Red XIII gracefully landed in front of their eyes. Barret visibly relaxed. “Shit Red, you gotta stop sneaking up on us like that.” Everyone put their weapons away and walked closer to Red, he always talked in a low monotone voice.

“Barret told me you have something to show me.” Aerith bent down to be eye level with Red. This never seemed to bother him, and it was habit for Aerith to do. She reached out to cradle his face. They had a strong connection through many experiences. Both very multi-faceted beings.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Red purred, and turned to eye Cloud; to say thank you without words. Cloud nodded in return. Understanding.

“Wait a sec. Where’s Tifa, Red?” Barret asked, stepping forward. “Back at the hut still, she said she’d watch the rest of our gear.” Red responded. Aerith slowly got up from her kneeling position and clasped her hands together. “Let’s go get her before you show me this thing, hm?” Aerith’s expression warm. They continued forward together.

Tifa sat on the roof of the hut almost in a dream state. When the hut came into vision Cloud noticed Tifa’s composure immediately. It reminded him of Nibelheim. She had similar behaviour all those years ago. Some things don’t change, he thought to himself. Feeling guilty again for her loss. He wanted good for her, she deserved that. A sigh escaping his lips as he looked to the ground. Defeat reading across his body. Her head turned towards the group, and she jumped down - running fast towards everyone. Aerith ran as well, greeting her with a warm hug. The two stay there for a moment as the group atmosphere changing drastically.

“Hey, you’re okay!” Tifa exclaims pulling Aerith away to get a good look at her. Aerith’s dress had taken quite the hit over the past few days. Practically a soft brown instead of pink because of all the dirt and dust. Tifa pulled at the small hole near her thigh, patting it once. “When we get back we can wash those.”

“Any injuries?” She scans her body over, and then Clouds and the others. They were all just now coming in to her vision. “Promise I’m okay! So are the others. I-I’m sorry you had to come all this way.” Aeriths hands dropped to her sides, looking uncertain.

“It’s alright, you do owe me a shopping trip date; remember?” Tifa made a meek smile, trying.

“Right.” Aerith responded, visibly lifting. Tifa’s eyes darted back to Clouds but he was too focused on Red to notice. Tifa wondered what happened on their trip, her mind playing through scenarios.

“Hey, guys…” Tifa said facing away from the group now. All eyes focused on her, waiting. “I… really want to get back to Sector 7, Marle’s hand is injured and I know she’s probably overworking it. I gotta get back and help. I’m so happy you're safe though Aerith.” Still facing away and looking at something unknown. Aerith sensed something else in her words. Worry? Guilt? Jealousy? Worthlessness? There was so much pain in her voice. She didn’t have time to ask right now though. Red was pacing behind her, and she couldn’t deny she was curious. What did he have to tell her? The group kept quiet at Tifa’s request and walked into the hut as she led them.

Aerith observed the small cabin. It smelled of pine and wood stove. Two smells she adored. She relaxed closing her eyes. A small moan of approval seeping through her lips. When she opened her eyes again she was met with mako filled blues. Cloud was sitting adjacent to the rest, watching her. Sometimes he made her nervous with how curiously he’d look at her. Like she was under speculation. They were warm eyes though, gentle. Unlike the scientists she had been gawked at most of her life. He turned his focus to Red once again, clearly impatient and wanting to know the big secret like the rest of them. Barret was even suspiciously quiet. Missing Marlene, no doubt.

Aerith realized she was the only one standing, quickly shuffled towards the big table in the centre of the room with Barret and Tifa. The wooden bench making a creaking sound as she tried to be quiet. Red was sitting in-between everyone, waiting. “Aerith, there’s a place I found while Cloud was looking for you…” Reds husky voice echoed in the room. Everyone leaned in, peak curiosity, hanging on every word. Everyone except Aerith - who’s world just went black.

Aerith’s eyes washed over, like she was fighting every emotion. Her head stung, suddenly seeing nothing but fuzzy shapes and lights. Deafening everything else around her. Her hands raised to her head as the pain intensified. Four whispers appearing out of thin air, circling her. She didn’t know if the others could reach her here, this vision felt like it was a warning. She wasn’t supposed to hear these next words. The walls of her mind caving in on her.

“Aerith, _aerith?_ Please!” A voice; as she sifted in and out of this powerful nightmare.

“What’s going on? Cloud we need more answers about what’s happening with her!” Another voice, Tifa? Warmth was spreading on her cheeks. Something holding her. Her eyes blinking rapidly, the pain and fuzzy vision still very present… but she was fighting it. Trying. Internally running towards consciousness again.

“Aah- “ she managed to choke out.

“ _Please, open your eyes._ ” Aerith commanded herself. She could overcome this. She pushed through enough to fully open her eyes, and after a few moments of staring at nothing she realized it was Clouds hand cupping her face, his other hand on her shoulder. He was inches from her, looking concerned. 

“Aerith, I’m here. It’s just another vision. Fight through it.” He watched her eyes stare lifelessly at first, and then almost as if she came back to reality - look straight at Cloud. Relief washing over him.

“It seems… they’re trying to block this out, the Whispers. Maybe, I can show you instead.” Red was close, but it was like Aerith still couldn’t see anything that wasn’t directly in front of her.

“We agreed to defy fate, we aint stoppin’ now!” Barrets encouraging words coming from some end of the room, Aerith couldn’t tell right now. She just knew Cloud was kneeling in front of her, his hands pulling away and releasing her face but moving to her shoulders, helping her stand. Had she fallen? It felt like it was just the two of them, even when realistically there were others in this small cabin. It was as if Cloud was the only one who could pull her out of the miasma. Like the planet, like every living breathing thing there was a connection to her Cetra Blood. Something unique and special. There was a connection unexplainable with Cloud in these moments. She was grateful to not feel alone right now.

Steadying herself with his help, she inhaled deep; allowing herself to focus. The depths of her mind seeming to give her a break. “Finally…” she said as she exhaled.

“It stopped, right?” Cloud asked, waiting for reassurance.

“We took Red outta the room. “ Barret added in, sitting once again at the table. Aeriths eyes had trouble bringing him into focus, as if she could only see a few inches in front of her. Some sort of forcefield surrounding her. She imagined they looked worried. Poor Tifa and Barret. All they want to do is return back to Sector 7, and rebuild their destroyed home.

“It’s okay, it’ll pass.” Cloud said to the group. Aerith imagined she and Cloud would have lots of explaining to do after this about the visions. She couldn’t hide this one, it was the worst one yet. Fear engulfed her for a moment as she realized all the rest from this moment on may be this bad. Losing consciousness at any moment wasn’t exactly comforting. Cloud noticed Aerith tense back up. She turned to look at the group before speaking.

“I-I’m okay now, it’s passing. You guys need to head back to Midgar. Marlene and the others need you.” Aerith managed to half get out, some of the words fading, but she was sure they were at least heard. She turned back to the table and rested her arms flat, putting her head down. Barret and Tifa exchanged a look of understanding, and both motioned to go outside with Red. “If he can’t tell Aerith, maybe he can tell us.” Tifa whispered, hoping Aerith’s ears wouldn’t catch it in her current state.

Cloud however did hear them. “I, want to hear what he has to say… can you take her?” Clouds eyes pleading.

Tifa instinctively sat on the other side of Aerith, arms gently around her shoulders. She nodded off Cloud. She didn’t mind getting the second hand scoop. Whatever it even was, she wasn’t sure if it had anything to do with her. Tifa’s mind was just swimming with Sector 7, it was hard to put much else on the already heavy plate.

Tense air around the 3, almost palpable. Just outside of the hut Cloud, Barret, and Red stood facing the forest. Red was just a smidge in front of them.

“Listen, when Aerith asked if she heard water - “ Cloud was cut off mid sentence, his hand dropping back to his side.

“The Whispers are interfering again, more so than before. The fact I can’t just tell Aerith without her blacking out is…” Reds forehead creased together, thinking.

“Cloud, your visions seem as strong as hers… how do we know it won’t happen to you when I try to say it?”

“Can you… I dunno, write it in the dirt or somethin’?” Barret guessed. Red shook his head in response, turning back towards the forest. What was he even looking at? Red seemed to have an idea,

“What is Aerith?” He stared intently at Cloud and Barret both, waiting for the obvious answer. Wind rustled the grass blades beneath them, creating a pleasant earthy smell. Barret raised his eyebrows, throwing his arms up. “An **ANCIENT**.” Red nodded approvingly. He visibly tensed and put his head down before slowly rising and under his breath -

“What if I told you she isn’t the _last_ ancient.” His words curling around “last.”

Cloud and Barret’s eyes widened. Stunned, the three moving their eyes to one another back and forth, and to the ground again. What did this mean? This changes things, everything. If Shinra knew there were more… they didn’t need to hunt Aerith anymore, and maybe neither did Sephiroth. Clouds was reeling. Red noticed Cloud wasn’t suffering from a similar blackout that Aerith had, so he was hopeful for this next part.

“I heard the water too, while you were gone Cloud I followed it. First, a river. A long river, probably a 4 day walk for you.”

“River?” Barret asked confusingly. Blinking many times.

“Yeah, and then a small lake… at the belly of the lake there’s a waterfall. I only got that far, but when I looked up I saw a woman and her two children, looking down at me. I’m certain they saw me too.”

“But how did you know they were Cetra?” Clouds eyes staring forward intensely.

Red smirked slightly at his correction, clearly remembering Aerith when she explained they didn’t refer to themselves as ancients.

“There were… flowers, everywhere at the top of the waterfall and - the first time I met Aerith she.. gave something to me. I can hear things I never could before, I heard their voices like they were _beside_ me, just for a moment. They were talking about the Planet, as if the mother was teaching them how to listen to it.”

Cloud looked towards Barret and he was grinning. “We gotta find a way to get Aerith there.”

“Yeah.” Cloud agreed, wind whipping through his hair. Staring at the hut now.

“I should tell Tifa.” Red walked past them and pawed at the door until Tifa opened it. She exchanged a quick glance with Barret and Cloud, worried eyes blinking quickly to them and then away. Her and Red walked in the cabin, but Aerith stepped out. Cloud noticed her demeanour seeming normal again. Barret went in to join the others in the hut, on his way placing his hand on Aerith’s shoulder. “You sure you’re good?” She smiled, “of course, just a little dizzy. I’ll manage.” Cheerful of a response as ever. Barret closed the door behind him.

She stood on the small porch before the few steps, a ways away from Cloud who was just standing by the opening of the forest. The two stared at each other from the distance. Time feeling like it had slowed again, just like in the Forgotten city. Cloud was trying to figure out how he could tell her what Red just had, or at least hint at it. He broke the eye contact as he instinctively looked down at the ground, lost in deep thought. Aerith did a light jog over to him.

“Heya.” Her presence warming him up immediately.

“Hey…” he exhaled. Crossing his arms and slightly turning from her.

“Hmm? I guess you have to tell me what I missed… that was quite the blackout.” She said jokingly but her tone gave away the nerves. Unusual for her.

“I don’t want that to happen again, I have to be careful of how I word it.” Cloud pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Okay, well did Red find some forbidden treasure?” Her green eyes demanding to be stared into as she leaned forward, her playful stance whenever she wanted to tease Cloud.

“Uh-“ he stepped back slightly, always unprepared for her closeness. However he remembered Barret’s idea. He lightly grabbed her elbow and led her over to a patch of dirt. Aerith obliging. He then kneeled down and using a twig to scribble something in the patch of earth. Aerith excitedly watched, enjoying the idea of Cloud being creative. She stood above him waiting to make sense of the figure he was sketching in. Dress… braided hair…

“Me? Red found… me?” Aerith placed her hand on her chin.

Cloud looked up at her scowling at his inability to just say what he wanted. Cloud drew a “1” beside the sketch of Aerith. He huffed, waiting for her to guess.

“One… one Aerith. Oh! One cetra.” She clapped. Cloud nodded. His hand swept across the dirt erasing the previous sketch. His arms outstretched as he drew a long winding line, and as Aerith watched she guessed before he was even done the sketch.

“A river!” She was enjoying this a little too much. His hand swept again, and he repeated the same drawing as before of a girl with a braid. Aerith now bent down beside him, staring closely as he drew her. Furrowing her brow and concentrating. She looked determined.

“Me again…” she mumbled, until Cloud drew a “x 4” beside the girl.

Aerith let out an audible gasp. “ **More** … cet—“ Clouds hand was suddenly muffling her mouth. He was inches from her face, his expression telling her not to say it out loud.

Whispers seemed to circle and visions seemed to come when they expressed what they were planning out loud. It was just safer not to say it, he figured. He didn't want to risk another black out.

Her bright green eyes, surprised; wide and searching his for answers. She sat almost perfectly still. Cloud stared back and once he was certain she wasn’t going to speak, released her. She remained still, quiet. Her hands placed in her lap. She stared at the sky once again.

“Hmmm….” Her tone was curious.

“We should go there…” A pause. with Red.” Cloud said hesitantly.

Aerith was surprised at his willingness - to venture into unknown land when they had Sephiroth to think of. She wondered if he had a plan. Sighing, she did agree. If anyone was going to stop him, it would be Cloud. She was already strayed from the path she knew, and there was no going back. This was a new path, and it was completely unknown. Freedom. A smile appeared on her face, followed by a nod. Her hand reached out and she placed her hand overtop of Clouds, resting it there. He made a small sound of surprise, but despite it he didn’t move his hand. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some flirty Barret sprinkled into this one~ Hahahah.

[Several Days Later]

Dusty air and a smog of light orange covered what was left of Sector 7. The group had traveled back and arrived early in the morning. Marle of course greeting them with open arms. She didn’t have many major updates due to her injury, but there were plenty of small victories she joyously told the group. Tiny things like finding a couple decent pieces of wood for building supplies, or a group of men who used to cause trouble helping out. She was in high spirits, keeping everyone optimistic. Even the angel of the slums had left presents for Marle to sell at other sectors. Tifa was teary eyed listening to her, giving Marle a tight squeeze once again. A giant yawn escaped her lips.

“Ah, I feel so tired. Could we catchup after a quick rest?” It had to be not even 6am, sun barely rising. Tifa looked apologetic.

“Of course dear, I’m so happy you’re back.” Marle’s smile meeting her eyes. Tifa eyed the group quickly and gave a small wave before heading up the stairs.

They had been standing just outside of Tifa and Clouds apartment, one of the few buildings that was easier to fix up than the others. Somehow the fires and fallen pieces just barely missed it that terrible day. Minimal damage was fixable, Seventh Heaven however was a different story. Marle had let some of her friends stay in the third apartment up top, and three residents temporarily staying with her in her personal apartment. The requirement wasn’t rent money, it was just the volunteering she needed. Or strength. Shinra hadn’t followed through yet with their “disaster relief” and urged people to leave Sector 7 entirely until further notice. That didn’t stop anyone though seeing as no one trusted Shinra like before.

They believed they could get a head start, and who knows when they’d even start to pay attention to this area, they were the ones to drop the plate after all. Overall Sector 7 had about 16 people who still slept here. Either because they couldn’t leave, or their house damage wasn’t catastrophic. Around 9AM everyday was when people gathered in to help, mostly people who previously lived here. Or they were compassionate people, not surprisingly many of them coming from Aerith’s sector.

“I should head home too… Moms gotta be worried.” Her eyes looking down at her dress, pulling it out to examine the dirt. “…Aaaaand wash my clothes.” She huffed.

Barret perked up, “Hey do you mind if - “ “Of course you can come see Marlene, though… I don’t think she’ll be awake this early.” She interrupted, smiling. Barret’s grin faded as he yawned as big as Tifa earlier. Not even slightly surprised by her psychic tendencies.

Cloud stepped forward, he had been quiet most of the trip back. Fading into the shadows while the group relentlessly chatted.

“You need me to come along, incase Barret falls asleep?”

“Hey listen are you tellin’ me you ain't tired as shit after all that?” Barret's arms crossing, defiant. “Same as anyone, I guess.” Aerith laughed and shook her head. Banter even at this hour, she thought to herself.

“No, Barret’s right! We’ll be fine, you go get some rest.” Aerith’s arms reached out to gently push Clouds towards the stairs.

“Hey, wai-” “Besides, you’d have to travel all the way back here because my room isn’t big enough for two!”

“Er.” Clouds eyes immediately went to the ground and he grabbed the railing, clearly accepting. Aerith could’ve swore she saw his cheeks turn slightly pink.

“She’s as smart as she is pretty! Get some rest boy, tomorrow will still be there. Safe travels you two.” Marle chimed in, waving everyone off as she made her way towards a group of people holding supplies.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Cloud turned to Aerith once more, his voice low and soft. Not wanting Barret to hear. Aerith picked up on his attempt at a private conversation.

“Yeah, I think I only need to rest for a little while, depending how mad Elmyra is I miiight be able to make it back later today to help out. I feel guilty that I wasn’t around more, before I left…” she seemed sad for just a moment, before returning to her cheerful self. Cloud watched her eyes carefully. Studying her response like a math equation. “If I don’t see you in the next 3 days I think it’s safe for you to come tell her you saved me, as well as stay for dinner. That outta do it.” Aerith winked and did her signature head tilt. Her braid swinging over her shoulder.

It was incredible how vibrant and alive all of her was, as if living in the slums and being raised by scientists didn’t happen. Must be a Cetra thing, Cloud concluded to himself. Comparing everyone he had ever known to her, she was bright orange in a sea of grey.

“If you say so.” Was all Cloud could manage, admittedly he was very tired. He gave her one more once over before heading up the stairs. A part of him still nervous she would try to leave, but he needed to trust her. He watched from the balcony as Aerith and Barret faded from his view. It was frustrating this new reality, that every time he saw her could be the last. 

Barret and Aerith had been walking through Aerith’s “shortcut”. It was hard not to notice the contrast between the other Sectors and the one they just came from. Though all part of the slums, Sector 7 would take well over a year to be rebuilt to a habitable state. It was still early, but the sun rising casted a beautiful yellow and pink glow over everything it could touch. Giving the two hope for the day.

“So, I’m glad I got this chance to speak with ya…” Barret started, slowing his pace a little. Aerith turned and mirrored his adjustment. He was looking at the ground, clearly thinking through something.

“Since you’re an ancient I feel like I can ask you this sorta thing.”

“Mmm? Go for it!” The two of them still kept on while Aerith walked a little bit ahead. Kicking the odd rock with her combat boots clumsily.

“Well it’s about Marlene. I mean I don’t get to be around her as much as I’d like, just the cards I’ve been dealt. Anyways, she uh… sometimes she does things that don’t seem… er, human?” “It’s like she understands things on a deeper level, y’know? And sometimes she gets a little spacey like she’s… seeing somethin.”

Aerith turned now to look at his expression. He seemed genuinely curious, and it made her feel relief that it was just an innocent question. Clearly knowing more about it than she let on.

“She is very special, I knew that the moment I met her.” A neutral response was best here, Aerith figured. Barret looked forward, not meeting Aerith’s eyes. Possibly unhappy with that answer. Aerith stopped walking to give him her full attention, picking up on his body language.

“You do the best you can, and she is so clearly a very happy little girl. She loves you with everything she’s got, I wonder where she learned that from hm?…" a cheeky smile appeared on her lips. “We don’t give kids enough credit sometimes. They understand more than we could ever know.” Her finger tapped her forehead playfully.

Turning back around since they were at the entrance of Sector 5, she picked up the pace again, despite not wanting to face Elmyra she knew Barret wanted to be with his daughter. “Come on we’re so close!” She waved her arms excitedly. Barret started his slow jog towards her, content with the conclusion of his question.

“Aerith? Gosh it’s so early for you to be out here. “ a silky voice said from a distance. Aerith was happy for the interruption, as her eyes found Mrs. Folia. She was wearing a yellow and green floral pattern dress. She always dressed very stylish, but professional. “I hadn’t seen you for quite a while, I was beginning to worry about you. The three stood outside of the Leaf House.

"Oh? Your dress!?” Her arms reached out in panic. Brown eyes wide. Aerith giggled, finding her energy so cute.

“Ah, nothing a good wash and some sewing needles can’t fix!” Her voice sang as she twirled around.

Mrs. Folia’s eyebrows furrowed in worry but relaxed after a moment. She knew Aerith could take care of herself. She also knew not to ask more questions, something she learned from working at the Honey Bee Inn. People were and always will be mysterious, and if they wanted to share something private they would. She didn’t push.

“Well i’m happy you’re home! If it’s not too much trouble… we’d love another batch of flowers sometime this week.” Her hands clasping together.

“You got it!” She held a thumbs up, eyes closed with a giant smile. It was hard to admit but, she was over the moon that Cloud stopped her. A second chance. Everything seeming colourful again in her world, and more Cetras? She hadn’t got a proper moment to think about it, seeming as she was the most talkative one on their trip back. This was her first few seconds she had to just revel in possibility.

Noticing Aerith seemed to have gone into her own mind, Mrs.Folia turned to face Barret.

“Didn’t wanna interrupt?” She teased. Clearly noting his presence all along. Barret’s entire tough guy exterior seemed to melt away in this instant. Caught off guard by this entire situation.

“Flower girl sure knows a lot of people huh?” Was all he could think of, eyes not meeting hers. Cloud wasn’t the only one who wasn’t great at talking to women it seemed.

Aerith noticed the interaction despite being a bit dazed. Marlene and Elmyra could wait a few more minutes, she concluded. The flower girl suddenly tended to some shrubs and bushes alongside the orphanage. Busying herself and kneeling down, pretending to be overcome with shock at their current state while the two became acquainted. She wasn’t a great actress, but it was the effort that counts. 

-

Tifa had slept for about 4 hours, bringing her day to start at around 8:45AM. Tonight would be when she gets the good sleep, so why not start? She headed over to the place that called to her. Seventh heaven had been slightly rebuilt, the walls and part of the roof shaped back together with some of the older materials that were salvageable. Along with some help from other sectors who supplied some stronger pieces of wood and brick. Protecting it from the rain getting inside was the first priority on the ever growing list of issues. It was already flawed before the fires. Tifa had done her best to decorate and create a rustic and warm environment. Parts of the roof still incomplete, sun sparkling through the holes. This place would never be what it was; and unlikely something better, but it still had a magic to it that Tifa believed in. She examined its state since she was last here, and it really wasn’t much different. A long heavy sigh as she accepted her endless project. 

Tifa hadn’t said much to the group since rescuing Aerith. She was focused on rebuilding her home, if it were even possible. Cloud picked up on it but tended to avoid confrontation with her, except today he was feeling brave. She wasn’t at her apartment though, so he went directly to the bar. Wincing at the bright sun, he walked up the busted stairs and slowed his pace entirely; stopping in the door frame. What did he even plan to say to her? The air was heavy, animosity? No this was… something else.

Tifa noticed him and let go of the rock she was moving, dusting her hands off.

“Oh, hey.” She said, sheepish.

“I guess we both only got a few hours in. Tonight I might sleep like a dead person.” Her voice unnaturally casual.

It felt like eggshells here, and Cloud didn’t excel at social queues. He wasn’t a people person to begin with, even though this was Tifa. This shouldn’t be so hard. The 5 years separation felt like it did more harm than good sometimes. Cloud remained in the doorway, keeping distance. Unsure of where to start.

“You doin’ okay?” Was all he managed. A neutral response he used often. The difference was he did want to know. She walked towards the door, her expression soft.

“Yeah, what about you?” Tifa was good at redirecting the conversation.

“Tifa.” Cloud stepped forward, one hand raising but pausing mid air. His eyes narrowed as he sifted through possible questions in his mind.

“If you’re looking for something to do today, I could use a hand here.” She walked away from him and back to the same rock she had been previously holding. Completely unfazed by his vocalization of her name. Cloud decided to drop his attempt, and quickly grabbed the large rock.

“Just put it right outside! Thanks so much, I tried to move that one before we left and it weighs a ton.” Her hands resting on her hips. Amber eyes honest.

Cloud bet she gave it a few tries, she was stubborn as all hell.

“Tch, it’s not so bad.” The air between them didn’t feel any different, but like many things this would just be one of those “swept under the metaphorical carpet".

They spent the entire afternoon moving rubble just outside, and sorting through what was worth keeping. Unfortunately almost nothing made it in the “keep” pile. Conversation between Tifa and Cloud stayed surface level, easy. He was thankful for the quiet moments as he replayed Reds findings in his mind. He wanted to mention some of it to Tifa and hear her thoughts on it, but the timing seemed off. Better give it a few days. Cloud grabbed a steel rod that was leaning near the once bar. His breath hitched as he saw a soft pastel yellow flower. Withered and crushed, but somehow still kept its colour.

Deformed, yet identifiable.

“ _The flowers are stronger than they look._ ” Aerith’s soft voice echoing.

These words had a whole new meaning to them, he thought as he picked it up. Sighing as he figured Aerith wouldn’t be coming today. He knew Elmyra enough to know she’d be stuck at home for at least a week after this stunt. Silly the idea of her being grounded, given she was an adult. However Aerith’s circumstances were different then your average human. He understood the need to keep her safe, and at least in his vicinity.

3 days would be enough time to come up with a plan on how to explore Reds findings, and tell the group.


	6. 6

The three days dragged. Most of them for Cloud were filled with helping Tifa and Marle, or bickering with Barret once he returned with Marlene for the day. Internally he was thankful for the work, it gave him time to think over the news Red gave. Some sort of plan to get to that winding river. Tifa and Barret were distracted with Sector 7, not seeming interested in talking about their trip. Maybe they needed time? It didn’t matter to Cloud. He couldn’t get it out of his head.

When the gang went to save Aerith and sneak into Shinra, there was a virtual tour that was so visually striking. There were many pieces of it that stuck with Cloud, but in particular… the deep blue green landscape filled with every colour you could imagine splashed across. The contrasts were unlike anything he had ever seen. The video imagery was short, but there were times he wanted to see it again. Sneak into Shinra again, to make sure he didn’t imagine it. Since the news Red gave, it seemed entirely possible that place was real - and Cloud was engulfed in everything that meant. Endless questions and curiosity soaking his mind, and most importantly that Aerith may not need to be hunted anymore.

….However there was a bigger part of him that feared that wouldn’t be the case. If this place existed, if Shinra knew… they’d make Aerith take them there. They’d torture her for it. It was a painful thought Cloud buried as best he could. No, he has to remain optimistic, coming this far already should be celebrated. He'd continue changing fate and destroying the whispers when he could. Sephiroth lingering in the shadows of every decision, It was just too late to think like that. Almost everything he loved being ripped away from him. Watching his friends attempt to rebuild something so far from recovery was difficult. Every corner of life seemed to have tragedy.

Red's finding was more than a silver lining. It was colour, saturated and vibrant. It was possibility.

With that determination he set off for the flower girls house.

Wood stove and floral scents filled Clouds nose as he walked up the stone pathway to Aerith’s door. His ivory skin cast with shadows of floral bouquets above him. Two knocks, light and friendly. Careful not to mimic the turks who previously barged in. He didn’t want to perpetuate fear. His eyes fluttered as he anticipated an angry Elmyra. Unsure if she’d be angry at just Aerith or both of them. She was oddly one person Cloud understood. Guarded, careful, to the point. They were similar in a lot of ways really. She was meticulous with what information she gave away, scared of losing what she held most dear. He imagined that time only deepened those exteriors.

The door opened with a swift movement, Elmyra’s warmth surprising Cloud. “Thank you.” She whispered, immediately. More than a thank you was hidden in those words. Her hand ushering him in. She was wearing a soft green apron, hair in its usual bun.

“She’s upstairs, balcony I think.” Her tone going back to her stoic, absolute demeanour. She was fixing something up in the kitchen now, not seeming bothered by the bodyguards presence as he stood by the door for a few moments. If it were your standard cheery human, they’d mistake this silence as something wrong, but it felt comfortable. The two had more in common than they’d realized. Only they could understand the shared protective lion inside of them, for the little lamb.

The kitchens vegetable scents wafted through the air, a melody of smells Cloud had never experienced. His mouth almost watering at the idea of how they’d taste.

“Staying for dinner?” She asked, still cutting up potatoes. It was interesting how little eye contact she made. Cloud felt himself suddenly understanding an outside perspective of himself. Eye contact had always felt, intimate to him. Something you saved for important moments. Or that’s what he told himself to deal with the reality that his eyes were stained with mako.

“Uh, it does smell good.” Clouds non answer causing her to pause and look towards him.

“Well, I insist. There’s enough for at least five.” A small smirk tugging at her lips.

“Guess I can’t say no then.” He said, surrendering and starting his walk up the wooden curved staircase.

“Cloud, I’m sorry about your home in Sector 7.” She spoke just loud enough for him to hear before he was on the next floor.

He paused for a moment, eyes staring down at the dark umber wood beneath him. I guess they hadn’t seen one another for a while. For a second, he thought he’d say something back, but the words just weren’t there. “Home” ringing in his mind. Sector 7 hardly felt like that to him, he barely had time to spend there besides helping Tifa with the odd mercenary job. There wasn’t a place he could remember truly feeling that way about. He continued up the stairs. Elmyra understanding his response, or lack-of. A quiet sigh coming from her, before turning back to dinner. The balcony door was a crack open, and soft pink caught his eye. Slowly easing the door open, he cleared his throat.

“Er, Aerith?” Aerith jumped, just a little. Clearly in a daze. She was brushing her hair and sitting on a few stacked boxes with an assortment of plants alongside the balcony railing. Looking towards the waterfall. Her long hair seemed… wild, wavy from the constant pull of being in a tight braid. Her combing the bristles of a brush through it seemed to give it even more volume. Soft milk chocolate strands splaying and spiralling across her shoulders and down her back. Clouds eyes widened, breath uneven at what was in front of him. Just like when he first saw her in that red dress on the bridge. Then, her hair had been in a more loose braid, but he had never seen it like this, completely free and ribbon-less.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He was turning away now, taking a step towards the door. Feeling he had invaded a personal moment.

“Hmmm? I’m only brushing my hair silly.” Her arm pausing mid brush, stretched out to match the length of the strand. “Never seen a girl do some self care?” Her tone was playful, as usual. She continued brushing waiting for Cloud to come join her. The sun setting before them casted a purple and orange hue over every surface, this place felt so out of Midgar.

Cloud exhaled, letting go of the doorknob he had been gripping a little too hard, and sat on the opposite side of her. Another stack of boxes perfectly placed to mimic chairs.

“Cloud?” Big green eyes stared towards him. Hair falling and cascading around her as she leaned forward. Clouds eyes looked everywhere but her face. First down at her boots, to the side of her, avoiding her gaze.

Aerith drew back. “Did Elmyra say something to you? I’ll go tell her you’re staying for dinner!” She shot up, fire in her voice. Misreading Clouds body language.

“No! No it’s not that. She… asked me to stay.” His voice low and calm.

“It’s just, uh” A long pause as Cloud finally looked up at her, still standing. She was patiently waiting, always.

“You look, different.” Was all he could manage, immediately regretting the word choice. His face flushed.

However Aerith’s reaction wasn’t what he expected. Instead she burst out in a flurry of giggles, holding her hand to cover her mouth as they escaped her.

Cloud scowled and stood up, staring at the waterfall in front of them.

“Sorry sorry!” She said in-between a few more giggles.

“You say a lot by only saying a little, you know that right?” Cloud was still facing away from her, flustered.

“Can you help me with the ribbon?” She was holding it in-between her teeth as her fingers pulled her hair up in the braid he was so used to seeing. Quickly her fingers tumbled down with the remaining pieces, carefully and effortlessly twisting around the strands to form this hairstyle. Cloud just turning his head enough to watch. It was quite mesmerizing, how easy it seemed.

“You can tie it in a bow, right?” She grinned wide, craning her neck out to imply he needed to take the ribbon. His hands, slow and hesitant reached to grab it. Aerith quickly turned to face away from him, holding her hand at a weird angle so he could loop the ribbon underneath. When she didn’t feel his hands she turned back, pouting.

“It’s not gonna look good.” He sighed, annoyed. However his hands carefully looped underneath the thick piece of hair. While Aerith’s hands slowly returned to her sides. Happy she had convinced stoic, icy Cloud to tie a pink ribbon in her hair. Just like the day they picked flowers. Cloud was impressionable, easy to persuade. She loved that about him, even if he was complaining throughout the task, he’d still follow through. He tied a bow, but was slow to extend the ribbons outward. Scared to hurt her by any aggressive movement.

“Tighter! You’ve seen how much hair I have, it’s gotta hold.” She made a motion he could see where she placed her index fingers and thumbs, and quickly pulled outward. Pulling the invisible bow tight. He mimicked her action, frowning. Aerith whipped around quickly, braid slapping his arm as it followed.

“Perfect, you’re a natural Cloud Strife!” She patted the bow approvingly. Cloud stepped back instinctively at her face leaning in to him, it always caught him off guard.

“Hey listen, I’ve got a plan… I think we’re gonna have to just go with Red. Tifa and Barret have enough going on with everything.” Aerith’s expression practically mimicking a small Childs on Christmas, she nodded quickly. As if Cloud were giving her the most vital instructions. Her hands balled into fists. So mature, and yet so childish… Clouds thoughts were interrupted by Elmyra’s “Dinner!” call.

“After dinner, kay?” Aerith swiftly grabbed Clouds hand and pulled him down the staircase. He tried to tell her to wait and get her attention but she was stronger than Cloud thought. Tunnel vision to the kitchen. Cloud wanted to tell her the plan before sitting down with Elmyra, but that just wasn’t in the cards.

The table was nicely set with Aerith’s signature flowers as a centrepiece. The vase sparkling from the lights above it, bouncing its reflection. Cloud sat down, slightly nervous at how he was going to deliver his plan. Elmyra placed a plate in front of him, balancing hers in her other hand. Aerith grabbed her own. Cloud couldn’t help but notice this seemed like a big dinner for just a regular night, and then it occurred to him that Aerith may have told Elmyra he was coming. It was a soothing thought to know she just knew he’d show up, without them having communicated anything concrete.

The plate in front of him was filled with roasted potatoes, veggies, and some sort of meat he didn’t recognize. Some sort of orange sauce lightly poured over top. Spices and colours he wasn’t used to eating, but he was certain it would taste good. Elmyra poured everyone a glass of crimson red wine. He noticed Aerith’s eyes watching him, waiting for him to take a bite as if it were her food he was trying.

“Thank you.” Cloud finally said, and then took his first bite. Elmyra and Aerith were silent as they watched his expression waver between disbelief and pleasure.

“Wow.” Was all he said, taking another bite and not looking at either of them. The girls exchanging a look of achievement. Smiling at one another.

“Great job mom, I don’t I’ve ever seen Cloud look like _that_ while eating.” Elmyra’s chin had been resting on her hands as the watched the two of them for a moment, studying them as they ate. She was truly warmed any time there had been company. Lonely since her husbands passing, and riddled by fear of losing Aerith. Any company was appreciated. She felt herself beginning to really respect Cloud. Maybe “once” a SOLDIER after all. She took a few bites when she noticed Cloud had drank his entire glass of wine already.

“More?” She reached to grab the bottle but Clouds hand raised in protest.

“Elmyra, I want to ask your permission for something.” Aerith’s eyes widened, mouth open. Confused by whatever was about to come next.

“Oh? What’s that.” Elmyra’s tone changing to something darker. Clearly expecting and ready to say “no.”

“Barret and Tifa want to travel to Sector 8 for supplies. You know, since Sector 8 isn’t like any of the slums. Aerith has sold flowers there before and she knows her way around. We could really use her help when we go there. We were planning to stay there for about a week. Since the train between Sector 7 and 8 is down it’s quite a journey. We figured we could make a trip out of it.”

Cloud exhaled after his rehearsed speech and ate his last few bites. Avoiding eye contact entirely. Elmyra blinked, turning her gaze to Aerith. Aerith was quick and clever. Picking up on Clouds story, even though it wasn’t the greatest lie. She could see where he was going with it.

“Yeah mom, I told you about how down Tifa is. We wanted to do something for her, and she wanted to go there anyways! I really think they have the best galleries. I’m sure she would love it.”

Aeriths hands clasped around her face, daydreaming. “Cloud will keep me safe, promise.” Reassurance worked on Elmyra, usually.

“I will.” He confirmed. Cheeks slightly tinted from the wine. Liquid courage was real, he thought to himself. There was a pause between the three of them as they sat around the table, empty plates and full bellies.

“Well, it’s late. You should stay the night Cloud. I’ll think it over… and give an answer in the morning.” Elmyra stood up and collected their plates.

“Food was so good mom.” Aerith charmingly called after her. “Yeah, thanks again.” Aerith’s leg kicked Clouds lightly under the table. She mouthed “nice” to him, and then had a big sip of her wine.

“Where will you be staying?” She asked from the kitchen sink, dish washing making pleasant little sounds while the water ran over them. Mako eyes searched the table, he hadn’t thought that far.

“Oh Tifa has a cool friend that lives there, he owns one of the inns. He’s giving us a great deal on rooms for the week. Like, stupid cheap!” Aerith was pretty good on the spot, and at lying. Cloud giving her a quizzical look. Not sure if he should be weary or amazed.

He figured it was due to the times she’d been locked up at Shinra. Telling Elmyra they treated her like a guest, when he saw for himself that they didn’t. She was treated as a lab rat. A part of him wanting to reach out and grab her hand, remembering the giant tube she was found in. His forehead creasing at the memory.

“I see. Well we had a pretty late dinner. The guest room is already fixed up for Cloud.” The two sat for a second, watching Elmyra cleanup. Her entire demeanour had changed over the past few days once Aerith returned. She did seem like she had warmed up to Cloud.

Aerith led up the stairs quickly, Cloud following before Elmyra could give a hard “no.” He paused outside of the first room. Aerith stood in the doorframe, making a “come here” motion with her hands. She hurried him inside and closed the door behind him fast and quiet. The room was dark, but had moonlight shining on every surface through the window. The two could hear one another breathing. Just barely able to see their faces. Aerith’s voice was a whisper, but you could hear her smile as she talked.

“That was a pretty great plan.”

Cloud scoffed, “You’re a pretty great liar.” He fired back, but his tone was playful.

“You scared me, when you asked for permission.” She suddenly seemed nervous, and Cloud wasn’t sure if it was the wine making his imagination wild but he saw her fiddle with her braid.

“Huh? scared?” Cloud was stumped, thinking his speech was to the point and efficient.

“Well when a guy asks your parents for permission, it usually means…“ she trailed off. Her voice small.

Cloud stepped back, making a noise of discomfort and embarrassment as he realized what Aerith had thought. He was thankful for the dark because his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“Silly silly goose.” She pressed her hands to his back and lightly pushed him towards the door. He fumbled with the handle and gently opened it, making sure not to make eye contact again.

“Go on get some sleep, we have a big trip coming up!” She teased, making a shhhh noise as the wood beneath him creaked.

Cloud was in a whirlwind as he slowly walked over to his room, heart pounding. He flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. _Marriage_ echoed in his brain the same way home had earlier. Maybe not the best speech, he thought to himself. Hands rubbing his face once again. There was a warmth in his stomach he didn’t recognize. He chalked it up to the food, not wanting to admit how long this word bounced around in his brain.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'll be posting for a bit as I write a few more! Don't be shy to tell me what you guys think so far if you made it to the end :D

Morning came quickly for Cloud. He woke up just a touch before 6AM. He knew there was no way Aerith would be up for at least another hour, so he quietly walked down the pine staircase - remembering which parts squeaked the loudest, and swiftly avoiding them. Elmyra was not in the kitchen to Cloud’s surprise.

“Hm.” He exhaled. Scanning the room slowly, his mako filled eyes lingering on so many details he had missed before. This room was always busy, chaotic and filled with… someone. Normally avoiding eye contact was easy for Cloud, but here it felt rude to stare at the most personal place to Aerith, and now being alone it was clear how much of the house he missed. She really was the flower girl, he noted to himself looking at the many picture frames of petals and vibrant floral arrangements. This house felt lived in. Clean yet untidy. Every item purposeful yet silly to your average person. Few pictures of Elmyra or Aerith existed here, except for one. Long brunette hair, and that pink ribbon. A little girl on her bicycle. Clouds other hand reached up and traced along the glass of the picture frame. His breathing slowing, shoulders relaxed.

He fumbled the frame and almost dropped it when a pink dress was suddenly in his peripheral vision. She had been silent coming down the stairs. She did live here so she’d know them best, he figured. A burst of giggles emerged from Aerith as she stood on the staircase. Sun was starting to pour through the tiny glass window, causing her to squint a little as the yellow light covered her ivory skin. Angelic was her presence, always.

“I have never seen you so startled and… clumsy before!” Her laughter coming to an end as she pranced over to Cloud.

“How long were you there?” He mumbled clearly embarrassed at being caught looking at that particular photo. He placed it back on the shelf and crossed his arms, stoic.

“Mmm not long. I woke up early. Couldn’t stay in bed any longer knowing what’s ahead, right?” Aerith trailed off, looking out that same window.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

His eyes fixating on her. Cloud’s expression narrowing and brows furrowed. Pain jolted to his head, “Agh.” Was all he could get out before everything was a blur. When he opened his eyes Aerith remain standing as she were - but with a yellow field of flowers surrounding her instead of her quaint home. Endless fields of flowers and sun. A feeling of overwhelming dread accompanied this visual.

“Hey, I’m here.” Her voice was soft and quiet. Cloud blinked rapidly, realizing he was back in Aerith’s home. A vision?

“I’m alright.” Was all he could manage staring at the floor. What was this feeling with such a seemingly beautiful scene? Brows still furrowed he exhaled slowly.

Aerith stepped back and gave him some space while he collected himself. She headed in the room towards the kitchen to grab a small brown bag. When she returned she walked straight up to Cloud, closing the distance between them with ease. Cloud didn’t step back as he usually would at the sudden closeness. She seemed to notice, as she wore a big grin.

“Let’s go.” She said warmly, grabbing Cloud’s forearm and pulling him out of the house with excitement. Shaking off whatever was just shown to him, he let the flower girl lead the way to Sector 7. 

Aerith and Cloud arrived at Seventh Heaven, the sun high in the sky made Sector 7 feel a little better than the previous weeks. It had been overcast and smog for so long everyone almost forgot what it was like. They were surprised to see the rest of the AVALANCHE crew. Jessie was helping Tifa clean up shattered glass by the bar, that was now slowly making it’s way to being rebuilt. Barret was attempting to work at the ceiling on a rusty ladder. Biggs securing the ladder from the ground. “Hey stop wiggling’ the damn thing will ya?” Barret scolded from the top. The structure of Seventh Heaven was still in terrible shape, but they seemed to be working from the inside out. Wedge was the first to notice the two standing on the outside. Suddenly waving his arms with a big smile, dropping the planks of wood he was carrying causing everyone to turn and look.

“Hey Cloud, Aerith! Good to see you!” Wedge sounded genuinely relieved to see them.

“Back at you.” Cloud agreed, cooly with a half wave.

Aerith hurried towards them all like a child who hadn’t seen ice cream before. Almost tripping over a busted pipe. Clouds arms instinctively reached out, but she caught herself. She threw Cloud a thumbs up, her smile reassuring everyone.

“Hi guys! Do you need some more help before we head off?” Everyone stopped their tasks and formed a semi circle around the two.

“Head off? Where ya going?” Jessie asked, with a skeptical tone. Hands on her hips. She was almost completely covered in dirt, and looked like she had been up since before sunrise. Aerith stepped back, startled. Clearly surprised by Jessies tone change.

“It’s a long story.” Tifa said grabbing Jessie’s shoulder. Attempting to ease her, or maybe herself. Jessie shrugged off Tifa’s grip and scowled.

“More trips away? Come on you guys just got back from whatever the hell the last trip was. No more secrets.” Jessie angrily said, pacing. “We’ve all been through a lot lately, and I’ve been cleaning scraps for weeks and you guys are disappearing again.” She sighed out of frustration. The room fell silent while they let Jessie go on her tirade.

A few minutes passed as her breathing slowed. She turned to face the group again. “I’m sorry, I just. I hate feeling completely left out, it’s no fun.”

“What we're doing isn’t going to be _fun_ , it might not even be anything.” Cloud scoffed, perplexed at the possibility this place might not exist. His posture changing from stoic to annoyed as he shook his head. “We came by to give a hand before we go. We’ll tell you more when we know more.” He was direct. Jessie wasn’t satisfied by his response as she raised her hand to speak.

“Okay but-“ she pressed, but Aerith interrupted her gently.

“We wouldn’t be going if it weren’t dire. Red is coming with us, we’ll be safe… promise.” Her bracelets chiming together as she clasped her hands tightly. Everyone visibly relaxed at her words, seeming to understand the urgency - especially Jessie. Cloud was enamoured that she could have this affect on such a tense atmosphere.

Aerith walked towards the bar, finding the only vase that wasn’t broken and reaching in her bag to pull out a flower. She patted it twice and checked the sink for water. “You got the water running! That’s amazing.” She complimented the group, still facing the bar and fixing up the flower in its usual spot on the barrel. “She carries flowers in her bag huh?” Biggs said nudging Wedge, half hoping she wouldn’t hear. The group giggled and smiled towards her.

“Thank you Aerith. I’ll keep this one safe.” Tifa walked over and gave the flower girl a light embrace. “Please be safe. Um, I hope what you’re looking for is there, I really do.” She meant it. Aerith noticed her glassy eyes and hugged her back tight, surprising Tifa. The two pulled away after some time and noticed Red was now sitting by the opening outside of the bar.

“Guess we’re ready then.” Cloud concluded, walking towards Red and giving another half wave and smirk at the group.

“Brings us a souvenir for the bar would ya?” Barret yelled after them. “Aaaand maybe more of those smirks, I like smug Cloud.” Jessie joked. Cloud shook his head first, but gave a nod of approval afterwards. She was always a little too abrasive for Cloud to really understand. Cloud caught Tifa’s expression before leaving, and stopped to turn to her.

“Tifa?”

Tifa seemed completely caught off guard by this. Gesturing him to continue walking. “Go, go!” She half smiled, and then head off towards Marle's apartment. The rest of the group didn’t notice as they continued working on the bar.

Red exchanged a look with Aerith. Nothing needed to be said, Aerith knew their trip could wait a little longer. It was strange that she would notice how vital it is to tie things up, in the very real chance one may not get the opportunity again. Yet she never seemed to do it herself. She was a coward leaving a note when she travelled to The Forgotten city. Much too scared to face the ones she loved. She didn’t want Cloud to live with regrets or maybes. Her expression was soft yet sad, watching Cloud watching Tifa fade into the distance. His breath hitched at the warm ivory hand on his arm.

“We’re not in a big hurry, I think… you should talk with her. Y’know, really talk.” Aerith stood slightly behind him, almost hiding.

“W-what does that mean?” Clouds expression puzzled. Aerith said nothing, and instead lightly squeezed Cloud’s arm, using her other hand to urge him forward. When Cloud turned around to see Aerith’s face, she had already walked back over to Red and was facing away from him. Leaving him no choice. He sighed heavily.

Not exactly sure what he was getting into, Cloud knocked gently on Tifa’s apartment door. He noted how lucky it was that Marle's apartment complex somehow managed unscathed from the plate dropping. There was a pause, but then the door cracked open. Tifa’s expression surprised, and her eyes still glassy. She had definitely been crying. She shuffled, embarrassed.

“Cloud? What are you doing?” She laughed awkwardly.

“Checking on you.” His voice soft. She motioned him in, as she walked over to her bed and sat. Staring at the wall intently. He walked into her line of sight and leaned against the wall. His eyes locked on her.

“Tifa.” He started.

She sighed, standing up abruptly. Clearly uncomfortable and anxious.

“Tifa, what’s bothering you? I’m right here.”

She was facing away from him, hands balled into fists. Working up the courage to talk about these things now that she was basically cornered. The lighting was a blue-grey with only a bit of the sun shining in. Cloud noticed her shoulders slightly shaking. He waited.

“If you do find it, what happens next?” She whispered to the floor. Cloud was thrown. His eyes searching for a response that would satisfy. She turned to face him now, eyes pleading. “When you find this… place, this… green, lush, magical place, what happens?” There was an edge to her words. As if those things weren’t as great as they seem.

Clouds brows furrowed and he remained leaning on the wall.

“That’s what you’re worried about? Tifa this is about more than that place. It’s who’s in that place. This could change everything for Her. Shinra won’t need to-” he stopped his tangent realizing getting to the point would be more efficient. His arms motioned towards the window. “She could live a normal life, with all of us.”

Dust filtered in the beam of sun as if time had slowed. The space between them remaining clear. Tears streamed down Tifa’s face. Her expression lost.

“What if it makes it worse for her? For all of us? What if this place is meant to stay… hidden. What if they don’t want visitors.” There was a lot of implications in these words. Her concerns were justified. Fair to say the least. Cloud didn’t hesitate to walk over and pull Tifa into a hug, remembering to be gentle so he didn’t hurt her like last time.

“Well, I’m gunna try.” He was looking forward as Tifa relaxed into the hug and composed herself. They stayed like that for a moment. “Okay, I feel silly thinking so negatively… I’ve just, lost… so much.” “I know.” was all Cloud could respond with, grabbing her by both her shoulders and holding her arms length away to see her face.

“You’re not going to lose us, we’re coming back.” Mako eyes piercing into amber. Declaration in his voice.

She couldn’t hold back a laugh at how intense the situation felt. His arms dropped back to his side. Satisfied with this conclusion. He visibly relaxed knowing she was better than 20 minutes ago.

“Thanks, Cloud.” She was suddenly shy, her hand reaching up to wrap her hair around her ear. He smirked and headed to leave, but Aerith’s voice echoed in his mind. “yknow, _really_ talk.”

“Is, that everything that was bothering you?” Clouds hand was pressed on the cold steel of the door.

A pause. Tifa exhaled. “Yeah, now go - find paradise.” She gave a reassuring smile.

With that Cloud head off, feeling a sense of relief he wasn’t aware he needed. He felt lighter.


End file.
